Walk or die
by Celra205
Summary: Elizabeth Swann, quinze ans, est capturée lors d'une tuerie sanglante par le Capitaine Barbossa. Mais au fond des cachots obscurs du Black Pearl, elle se fait un allié inattendu...
1. Prologue

**Hello ! So, voici un fanfic sur l'univers de Pirate Of Caribbean, dont j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur. Elle est AU, vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi, et classée M pour la violence, les scènes sexuelles, le langage cru (on sait tous que les pirates sont pas des anges). Le rythme de parution sera, j'en suis navré, assez irrégulier, surtout dans le courant de l'année prochaine.**

**Assez parlé.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Le dernier rayon de soleil fut absorbé par l'horizon, et au contraire de ce que prétendaient la plupart des scientifiques du siècle, ne fut pas vert émeraude mais d'un or poudreux qui aveugla fugacement un instant de son éclat les occupants du _Victoria Queen_. Perchée non loin de la barre du navire, lady Elizabeth Swann accorda un coup d'œil au spectacle, bref car elle replongea aussitôt dans la contemplation des flots agités sur leur passage. Occupé à déchiffrer une carte des Caraïbes en compagnie de ses hommes, le Commodore James Norrington gardait cependant un œil vigilant sur sa frêle silhouette.

A tout juste quinze ans, le teint frais et l'œil brun et vif, elle aurait su prétendre au titre de plus jolie pucelle de Port-Royal. Son père rêvait de la marier, seulement un détail faisait défaut à la jeune fille, bien loin de son intelligence ou de sa beauté : la tenue. Elizabeth était tout simplement incapable de retenir les bonnes manières, encore moins de s'en servir, et, pourtant fortement éloignée de la bêtise, ne pouvait demeurer plus de quelques minutes tranquille lors des cours privés de son professeur. Il s'était avéré que, depuis ses dix ans et donc la mort de sa mère et son arrivée aux Caraïbes, elle ne rêvait plus que de fendre les océans, armée d'un sabre et un tricorne vissé sur le crâne. La piraterie la passionnait, autant qu'elle effrayait ses servantes et les adolescentes de son âge. _Bien curieux contraste_, songeait quotidiennement James.

Elle n'était pas revenue à bord d'un bâteau depuis cinq ans ; c'était pourtant un rêve que son père avait toujours refusé d'écouter. Mais pour son anniversaire, le Gouverneur avait enfin accordé à sa fille un voyage de deux semaines à bord du _Victoria Queen_, escortée d'une cinquantaine de soldats expérimentés, avec bien entendu à leur tête Norrington. Cela faisait treize jours qu'ils avaient quitté Port-Royal, leur expédition touchait donc à sa fin, et, si au début du voyage, Elizabeth débordait de vitalité et de sourires, elle demeurait en cette fin d'après-midi grave et silencieuse, n'ayant pas quitté sa place depuis quatre heures environ.

D'un geste de la main, Norrington dispersa ses hommes, avant de rejoindre la demoiselle, à qui les mèches souffletées par la brise donnaient un aspect sauvage.

_ Allez-vous bien Elizabeth ?

La jeune fille se tira de sa rêverie et cligna longuement les paupières, avant de répondre d'une voix morose.

_ A merveille. Et vous, James ?

Il avait beau être son aîné de dix années, il l'avait aimée dès le premier regard, lorsque en 1726, à Bristol, l'année des six ans d'Elizabeth, Weatherby Swann l'avait engagé à leur service de sa Majesté et donc sous sa gouvernance. La fillette qu'elle était alors lui avait offert un bouquet de menthe, bouquet qu'il conservait aujourd'hui soigneusement entre deux pages de livre chez lui, à Port-Royal.

_ Je vais bien, mais vous… vous semblez lointaine.

Cela tira un sourire amer à la jeune noble.

_ J'aime trop la mer pour être heureuse de la quitter, cette fois peut-être pour toujours, souffla-t-elle enfin.

James ne répondit rien, car sa réponse oscillerait entre, faire de la peine à sa future fiancée et manquer à son devoir d'officier. Il se tut et écouta les vagues se fracasser contre le _Victoria Queen_. La meilleure musique au monde, prétendait de son vivant son bâtard de père. Et il se devait, aujourd'hui, d'admettre que, bien que Nelson Norrington ait été un soûlard sans la moindre ombre de morale ou d'hygiène, il avait souvent eu raison. _Sauf sur sa prétention de périr au fond d'un lit bien chaud, un verre d'alcool à la main, entouré de deux jolies garces. _Son père avait agonisé au fond d'une ruelle noire de Bristol, seul, abandonné de tous, y compris de son propre fils, les dents brisées et un couteau enfoncé jusqu'à la garde dans le ventre, après avoir tenté de violer la femme d'un autre. _Dire que l'unique chose que j'ai ressenti à sa mort, ç'a été une satisfaction malsaine, dire que l'unique pensée que j'ai eu, c'est la promesse de ne jamais être mon père…_

_ Commodore ! brailla le guet, le tirant de ses souvenirs.

Lui, comme les autres, se pencha par-dessus bord, pour percevoir une ombre noire filant sur l'eau. _Si rapide… _Un drapeau pirate. Aussi porta-t-il nerveusement le poing à son épée, avant de se souvenir de la présence de sa milady à ses côtés. La jeune fille n'avait pas bougé, mais quelque chose ressemblant à de l'appréhension tordait ses traits, et il préféra ignorer la lueur d'excitation résidant au fond de ses yeux.

_ Allez vous cacher sous votre lit et n'en sortez sous aucun prétexte. M'avez-vous entendu, Elizabeth ?

Après une maigre hésitation, elle hocha sèchement la tête et, dans un tourbillon de jupes, disparut de sa vue. Il n'avait qu'à espérer qu'elle lui obéirait.

_ Le Black Pearl… souffla avec effroi un mousse à son voisin, se dirigeant vers la zone aux canons. C'est le Black Pearl, j'en suis sûr.

Norrington le retint brutalement par le col, sans tenir compte de sa frayeur.

_ Que dis-tu ?

_ J-Je parlais du Black Pearl, Com… Commodore…

Le pauvre pissait littéralement dans son froc, et pas qu'à cause du regard noir de son supérieur.

_ Qu'est-ce que le Black Pearl ?

_ Un navire p-pirate aux voiles noires, C-Commodore. Le plus… le plus rapide de tous… nul ne p-peut lui éch… échapper ! o-on est foutus, Commo-odore !

Irrité par tant de lâcheté inutile, James le repoussa durement à terre et continua son chemin, aboyant des ordres aux rares ayant encore les mains dans les poches. Le Black Pearl ? Il haussa les épaules. S'il n'en avait jamais entendu parler, c'est que les pirates à son bord ne devaient pas être bien dangereux. Ce gosse impressionnable avait juste eut vent de rumeurs fausses.

Mais c'était vérédique, ce navire était extrêmement rapide.

Le _Victoria Queen_ eut beau gonfler les voiles et disperser désespérément les flots sur son passage, ce fut en vain. Le « Black Pearl » comme on l'appelait, fut en moins d'une demi-heure à leurs côtés, les bloquant toujours de quelque côté qu'ils tournent. Aussi James, dégainant son épée, hurla-t-il à contrecoeur qu'on jette l'ancre.

Le mousse de tout à l'heure faisait une crise de nerfs, gémissant, les larmes aux yeux, mordillant nerveusement son haut. James, écoeuré, détourna les yeux.

Côte à côte, les deux navires s'immobilisèrent sans douceur. Norrington se cramponna à temps au rebord, mais la plupart de ses hommes, désiquilibrés, piquèrent d'un bout à l'autre du pont. Les pirates braillaient avec enthousiasme, tout en brandissant toutes sortes d'armes, avant tant de sauvagerie que le jeune homme frissonna. Il y eut un instant de silence, bref, où tous se figèrent, même les hors-la-loi, alors qu'au devant apparaissait leur capitaine, coiffé d'un tricorne à plumes, à qui les yeux éteints, le visage ravagé et le sourire édenté donnaient un aspect démoniaque. Le singe juché sur son épaule sortit les dents, tandis que son maître portait nonchalamment une pomme à sa bouche. Un instant de calme exagéré, le calme avant la tempête.

Et puis ce fut l'enfer.

Les deux embarquations tirèrent en même temps, provoquant une détonation stupéfiante qui manqua d'assourdir James. Puis le choc le projeta en arrière, alors que déjà, une dizaine de pirates armés jusqu'aux dents atterrissaient souplement sur le parquet verni du _Victoria Queen_. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent avec violence, et le sang fut versé. Les soldats de Sa Majesté avaient beau dépasser en nombre leurs adversaires, ceux-ci semblaient invincibles, frappant, parant avec aisance et, bien qu'on les touchât à plusieurs reprises, parfois mortellement, ils revinrent toujours à la charge, à chaque fois plus forts, plus sauvages.

Et les hommes de Norrington tombaient. Sans cesse.

_ Va protéger la milady ! hurla-t-il à Groves, son bras-droit, après l'avoir tiré hors de la trajectoire mortelle de la balle d'un pistolet ennemi.

Il ne remarqua même s'il s'était exécuté, car la voix tonitruante et rauque du capitaine pirate, demeuré en arrière, figea la totalité des combattants.

_ Je sonne ici la fin des combats, ricana-t-il, alors que l'attention de tous se portait sur lui, et c'est vous-même qui la sonnerez, chiens du Gouvernement.

Norrington ne comprit d'abord en rien sa supposition et crut qu'il délirait. Puis ses yeux se levèrent au-dessus de la tête du fou et son cœur rata un battement.

Perchés par-dessus le bord du Black Pearl, les mains nouées dans le dos, dix mousses attendaient, le regard empli d'horreur, la potence.

Le pirate continua, balançant sa pomme achevée derrière son épaule :

_ Si vous ne vous rendez pas maintenant, ils mourront et vous aussi. Si vous vous rendez, vous serez épargnés _jusqu'au dernier_.

L'effet fut instantané ; les soldats posèrent un à un leurs armes, dans un cliquetis insupportable aux oreilles de James. Il lança un regard hargneux à ses adversaires, avant de se désarmer.

S'ils se rendaient maintenant, Elizabeth vivrait.

Le Commodore inspira profondément, avant d'avancer d'un pas, sa gorge aussitôt soumise à la menace de deux sabres le long de sa carotide.

_ Nous avons à notre bord Elizabeth Swann.

Les yeux pâles du capitaine se rétractèrent.

_ Qui ? fit-il d'un ton narquois. Un joli brin de fille, j'espère ?

Cela déclencha une vague de ricanements chez les pirates.

_ La fille du Gouverneur Swann de Port-Royal. Si vous la laissez intacte, la rançon que vous en tirerez n'en sera que plus fructueuse.

Il y eut un long silence, et lourd, très lourd. James serra les dents à se les briser. Le goût acre et métallique du sang se répandit ensuite dans sa bouche, car il s'était mordu sans s'en rendre compte la langue.

_ D'accord. La fille ne sera pas tuée, pas touchée, mais vous…

Le doigt crochu du capitaine balaya les soldats de sa Majesté.

_ … vous mourerez tous pour sa survie. Vos têtes seront envoyées au Gouverneur Swann, en signe de notre _bonne foi_. Parfait, messieurs, vous m'avez rendu la tâche plus facile aujourd'hui.

Puis il claqua des doigts, ricanant, et, alors que s'élevaient du pont des cris de terreur pure, que l'odeur d'urine s'intensifiait, et que les pirates les encerclaient, comme on encercle un troupeau de mouton, tirant lentement leurs sabres, James se dit que son seul regret aurait été de ne jamais connaître le goût des lèvres d'Elizabeth.

_Vraiment, vraiment dommage…_

…

Lorsque des pas lourds résonnèrent dans le couloir menant à sa cabine, la respiration d'Elizabeth se fit erratique. Elle clôt les paupières et se roula en boule en marmonnant des prières désordonnées, suppliant le ciel de lui venir en aide. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, elle n'avait que quinze ans.

La voix de Groves, le bras-droit de James qui gardait sa porte, se fit entendre. Le son métallique d'une épée qu'on dégaine aussi. Un sifflement, puis un bruit… _écoeurant_.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement inquiétant.

Et la tête de Groves roula à quelques centimètres de son propre visage.

Elle dû se mordre violemment la langue pour s'empêcher de hurler de peur et de chagrin. Groves avait beau n'être qu'une connaissance, c'était un homme de ligue de son père, son protecteur… _Ne crie pas, ne crie pas_, s'intima-t-elle, _pas un bruit, pas un sanglot ou c'en est fini pour toi._

_ Mais elle est où, cette fille, merde ? gronda une voix étrangère.

L'un des pirates du navire aux voiles noires. Il la cherchait. _Pour me violer, à coup sûr. Puis me faire goûter son sabre._

Elle se mit à trembler.

_ T'as regardé sous le lit ? fit un autre, entrant à son tour dans la chambre.

L'adrénaline la poussa à bondir de sa cachette et chercher quasi-à tâtons la sortie. Mais elle se cogna à un torse puissant, celui d'un noir aux cheveux tressés qui la saisit par les poignées et la jeta brutalement par terre.

_ Hé, doucement ! fit l'autre, un type aux cheveux gris et au sourire penaud. Le cap'taine a dit qu'on d'vait pas la toucher.

_ Ferme ta gueule, Pintel ! lui grogna sauvagement l'autre. J'allais pas le faire, d'toute façon.

Elizabeth amorça un mouvement pour se relever, mais le noir la cloua au sol, son pied appuyé jusqu'à l'os sur son ventre. La douleur lui coupa le souffle.

_ Et toi, sale garce, reste tranquille, ou j'aurai aucun r'mord à t'foutre ça entre les dents, la menaça-t-il, désignant du pouce le pistolet à sa ceinture.

De toute façon, elle doutait qu'il ait le moindre remord de la tuer dans n'importe quelle situation possible. Cependant, elle demeura parfaitement immobile, se faisant à la douleur.

Où étaient passés les autres ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de James ? Le même sort que Groves ? Elle le craignait.

_ Je… haleta-t-elle, malgré sa peur. Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Qu'avez-vous fait des… autres ?

Les deux s'esclaffèrent et Elizabeth connut la réponse avant même qu'elle ne fût révélée.

_ Morts pour toi, princesse. Décapités, pour être précis. Leurs têtes vont être apportées à ton père, j'ste pour l'motiver un peu pour ta rançon.

_ Ma… rançon ?

_ Te d'mande pas pourquoi on t'a toujours pas touché ? Pour ça, pour ta rançon. Y a intérêt à c'qu'il paye des torrents et des torrents d'or pour t'récupérer.

A la mention du terme « or », les yeux des deux pirates étincelèrent comme de la pierre volcanique. Elizabeth serra les dents, ravalant de justesse un « fils de pute ». Où avait-elle appris cette injure et bien d'autres ? Petite, elle épiait les garçons d'écurie se battre entre eux et s'insulter jusqu'à en perdre le souffle, mais ses gouvernantes lui avaient rapidement fait comprendre qu'une milady ne devait en aucun cas se montrer aussi masculine, aussi grossière. Ces gros mots, il lui semblait que c'était une situation idéale pour s'en rappeler.

Puis elle prit conscience combien elle était seule. James et les autres sans doute morts, le chef de ces pirates n'aurait qu'à claquer des doigts pour qu'ils se jettent sur elle, abusent d'elle et la torturent des heures durant, avant d'enfin lui détacher la tête des épaules. La somme qu'ils demanderaient à son père serait sans aucun doute énorme, et le Gouverneur n'aurait le choix que de subvenir aux caisses de la Couronne. Profondément endetté, il perdrait son titre et vivrait ruiné jusqu'à la fin de ses jours avec sa fille – auquel cas la rançon parvienne saine et sauve à ces pirates. Ses chances de survie étaient au final extrêmement maigres. Voire nulles.

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux et entendit un autre pirate pénétrer la pièce. Les rouvrant, elle découvrit un type grand et osseux, tentant sans cesse d'insérer son œil au sein de son orbite. Etrangement, cette vision, qui aurait arraché des cris d'effroi et des pleurs hystériques à d'autres femmes qu'elle, ne lui fit rien.

_ L'capitaine veut la voir, les gars.

On la releva durement et, ne marchant pas assez vite pour leur rythme, elle fut traînée le long des couloirs empestés de pirates couverts de sang – _du sang des soldats de mon père_ – pillant sans vergogne les cabines, une à une. De colère, elle rétracta les yeux devant ce spectacle, mais ne dit rien.

Ils sortirent sur le pont dans la nuit noire, seulement éclairée par quelques torches. Elizabeth serra les dents, regardant le sol rouge de tant de sang versé, les pirates vidant à cul-sec des bouteilles de rhum, quelques-uns se bagarrant déjà, et surtout… _surtout_… Au milieu du pont, une montagne de têtes. Sans corps. Les yeux encore ouverts, une expression de terreur pure figée sur leurs visages froids. Et à leur sommet, celle de James.

_James… Protecteur. Confident. Ami._

Les yeux débordants de larmes, Elizabeth recula d'un pas, puis d'un autre. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Cria.

James, mon protecteur, mon confident, mon ami… James, un membre à part entière de ma vie, un membre à part entière de ma famille… James… Comment ont-ils pu ? Comment ont-ils pu ?! COMMENT ?!

Une gifle masculine la fit tomber, lui fendit la lèvre. Elle continua à crier, à pleins poumons. L'attention se porta sur elle, un cercle se forma, on se mit à rire d'elle.

Elle criait et les coups pleuvaient sur elle.

Qui, dans cette foule de tueurs, la sauverait ?

Elle criait et sa gorge lui faisait mal.

_ Allons, allons, est-ce une façon de traiter une demoiselle ? fit une voix narquoise. Surtout une demoiselle qui vaut cent fois son prix en or…

On cessa de la frapper, et elle fut remise sur ses pieds. Titubante, le visage en sang, Elizabeth se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la face la plus ravagée par la misère qu'elle ait jamais vue. Le capitaine pirate, un singe sur l'épaule, mâcha longuement son morceau de pomme. Dans ses yeux pâles et profonds, on ne lisait que cruauté, cruauté et _cruauté_.

_ Je suis le Capitaine Barbossa.

Bien que les idées embrumées par le chagrin et la haine, elle trouva la force de redresser le menton avec défi.

_ Elizabeth Swann.

Barbossa sourit à son audace.

_ Enchanté, Miss Swann. Et bienvenue sur le Black Pearl.

Son bras amorça un mouvement vague vers l'autre navire. Ses doigts crochus tapotèrent cependant la crosse de son pistolet, lui rappelant cruellement dans quelle situation elle était plongée aujourd'hui.

_ Mes hommes vont se faire un plaisir de vous emmener jusqu'à vos… _appartements_.

On ricana et Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. Elle détestait qu'on se moque ainsi de son rang social, mais bon… elle n'était pas vraiment en situation d'y remédier. Ses yeux se reportèrent sur la tête tranchée de James, et elle frissonna. Je ne m'en sortirais pas indemne.

On lui passa des menottes, afin qu'il soit de toute façon impossible de quitter le navire à la nage, puis elle fut entraînée par Pintel et le borgne jusqu'au sein du Black Pearl, puis fut descendue à l'étage inférieur, _l'étage des cachots._

Enfin, plutôt des cages.

Il y en avait une bonne dizaine, minuscules, humides, les barreaux dévorés par la rouille. Au fond de l'une d'entre elles était assise une forme qu'elle ne pouvait parfaitement percevoir dans l'obscurité. A leur approche, la silhouette, qui lui semblait être un homme, se redressa imperceptiblement dans le clinquetement de ses propres fers.

_ S'lut Jack ! ricana le pirate aux cheveux gris. On t'apporte d'la compagnie !

** Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à commenter.**

**A la prochaine.**

**Celra205**


	2. Just a story of family

**Hello ! Voici le second chapitre de cette fic, que j'ai eu un mal de chien à écrire. Pour prévenir, il comporte à 99% des OC et l'histoire sera partagée en deux parties : la vie pirate et les jeux de pouvoirs à Port-Royal et Bristol. **

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

_La rumeur frappa Port-Royal, comme un coup de tonnerre._

_Nettoyant table sur table, les serveuses chuchotaient entre elles, tandis qu'au détour de chaque rue, on trouvait des jeunes hommes aux sourcils froncés et à la voix emplie d'indignation. Une vieille se mit à pleurer, un groupe d'ivrognes se dispersa en ricanant. Un petit garçon demanda à son grand-père ce qui se tramait. Un marchand haussa les épaules, devant la détresse témoignée par quelques jeunes filles. _

_Il se mit à pleuvoir._

_Les vagues devinrent d'immenses murs d'eau. Menaçantes. Puissantes. Poussées par le vent, elles s'écrasèrent contre les rochers et giflèrent les maisons les plus proches._

_Le Victoria Queen ne revint pas._

_On raconta qu'il avait coulé._

_Accoudé à son balcon, dominant la ville, le Gouverneur Swann demeurait une ombre. Les jours qui suivirent, l'inquiétude augmenta à chaque heure passée à guetter la mer, en vain. Ses rides s'accentuaient, des cernes violets lui mangeaient le visage, et le plus minuscule de ses sourires se faisait rare. Il ne sortait plus en ville, refusait de se nourrir ou de quitter sa place._

_Au sixième jour sans nouvelles, on prétendit le mariage sur mer d'Elizabeth avec le Commodore Norrington. On prétendit qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais. _

_Le lendemain, un soldat trouva une barque abandonnée. En son sein, un lourd colis adressé au Gouverneur Swann._

_Ce fut seulement quand l'on y découvrit cinquante têtes tranchées qui se déversèrent sur le sol en marbre de son salon que Weatherby Swann accepta de se vêtir correctement et de recevoir ses hommes. Parmi tous ces visages, on reconnut celui, apaisé mais défiguré par l'eau, de James Norrington. Une lettre aussi, du capitaine du Black Pearl, Hector Barbossa, exigeant une somme haute de 50 000 livres, en échange de la liberté de sa fille._

_La rumeur enfla._

_Des gens pleurèrent, d'autres ricanèrent du sort d'Elizabeth._

_Avec ces nouvelles, la météo ne fit qu'empirer. Le ciel et la mer se firent plus noirs que l'encre, le vent rugissait et les éclairs illuminaient parfois la noirceur. _

_On dit Mauvais présage, et on se signa._

_Trois jours durant, le Gouverneur demeura immobile à sa fenêtre. Il réfléchissait, sans agir, sans rien faire pour sauver sa fille. Et le temps passait, filait._

_Au matin du quatrième, il saisit sa plume et griffonna une longue lettre. La confia à un soldat._

_Bristol, lui dit-il, se détournant. Pour Abraham Swann._

.

.

_Ethan Swann_

_19 ans_

_Fils d'Abraham Swann_

_Héritier à la gouvernance de Bristol_

_Il n'avait pas choisi sa famille, et sans aucun doute aurait-il préféré le faire._

Cinq ans auparavant, pleurs chagrinés et pétales de roses accompagnaient par dizaines, peut-être centaines, la calèche du Gouverneur Swann et ses deux cent protecteurs fièrement vêtus de rouge et de blanc jusqu'aux portes de Bristol, d'où ensuite ils se dirigeraient vers Penzance pour y prendre la mer. La mémoire de la douce et aimée de tous lady Swann, décédée quelques jours plus tôt, était suffisamment vive pour que l'on pleure le départ de son époux et de sa fille adorée aux Caraïbes, à une petite ville nommée Port-Royal de laquelle lord Weatherby avait été nommé Gouverneur.

Aujourd'hui, il ne demeurait de ces larmes que des rires amers, de ces pétales de rose fleurissant les pavés seulement des giclées de boue et de sang. En une demi-décennie seulement, Bristol avait changé. Les toits de pastel et les jolies maisons colorées étaient devenus des habitâcles gris et sans grâce, les rues où jadis gambadaient jolies jeunes filles et gamins farceurs étaient désormais infestées d'ivrognes, de putes et de voleurs. Le Gouverneur actuel ne parvenait à gérer la situation de plus en plus dramatique, et la ville toute entière haïssait le Gouverneur.

Le Gouverneur. Abraham Swann. _Mon père._

Avec un frisson de dégoût, Ethan détourna les yeux de la fenêtre, de derrière laquelle se déversait une averse cinglante. En contrebas se battaient follement deux putes, qui, les yeux exorbités, cherchaient à lacérer avec fureur la peau et à arracher les cheveux de l'autre. Laides, le maquillage barbouillait leurs yeux plissés, alors qu'elles montraient haineusement les crocs. Un spectacle des plus pitoyables, auquel il aurait souhaité ne jamais assister.

Mais il y assistait. Parce que c'était la faute de son père, qu'il était son sang et héritier, leur faute à tous, aux Swann, si la ville était devenue grise et crottée, si le nombre de prostitués et de chômeurs se multipliaient sous leurs fenêtres, que l'Avon recueillait de plus en plus de cadavres de femmes encore grosses et de leurs enfants morts-nés, faute d'avoir pu payer un médecin lors de l'accouchement.

_La faute de mon père. Ma faute._

_ Bonjour, Ethan.

La voix était féminine, suave. Dos à elle, le jeune homme ferma les yeux, puis s'écarta des carreaux ruisselants de pluie, se forçant à sourire à l'invitée. Bien qu'ayant atteint depuis peu trente-deux années, lady Alice Campbell demeurait fraîche et belle, longue et mince, sa peau claire, ses cheveux d'un or étincelant, et richement parue comme toujours. Avec un sourire aimable, elle posa sa capeline sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, et laissa Ethan effleurer sa main de ses lèvres.

_ Bonjour, lady Campbell.

Alice était une Mason, et la jeune sœur de Millicent Swann, la défunte épouse de lord Weatherby. Elle-même mariée à lord Campbell, un vieillard de soixante-dix ans, et mère d'un garçon appelé Harvey, elle fuyait autant ses devoirs que possible… pour chercher la compagnie d'Abraham Swann.

_Mais comment peut-on aimer un homme tel que mon père ?_ Question jusque-là sans réponse.

_ Ton père est dans sa chambre ?

De sa famille, Ethan était le seul à détenir la vérité, les ayant surpris un jour en pleine action. Il n'avait jamais avoué ce terrible secret, ni à sa mère, qui plongée dans une solide dépression, se serait suicidée du jour au lendemain, ni à ses frères et sœur – auraient-ils saisis l'enjeu ? Naomi en aurait sûrement babillé avec ses amis, et en quelques jours, Bristol tout entière aurait eu vent du scandale, et donc aurait une bonne raison de flanquer dans la boue leur si détestable Gouverneur.

Sa mère, Naomi, Lewyn et Orlando partis à l'anniversaire d'une grande amie de la famille, Alice et Abraham avaient donc entrepris de fôlatrer cet après-midi.

_ Vous l'y trouverez, madame.

Tel d'un courant d'air, elle se volatilisa. Demeuré seul, le jeune homme soupira et revint à son perchoir. L'horreur lui donna l'impression d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, alors qu'il retenait de son mieux la bile remontant sa gorge. L'une des putes morte, l'autre partie en courant. Le cadavre de la première, recroquevillé dans la boue et son sang, fut retourné par un homme armé d'un couteau, qui lui coupa ses longs cheveux rouges jusqu'à la dernière mèche, lui prit ses vêtements, avant de partir avec en ricanant, sans doute pour les vendre au plus offrant. Nul ne vint chercher le cadavre nu, nul ne lui accorda un regard, et quand une meute de chiens errants vinrent dévorer les restes de la pauvre fille, personne ne prit la peine de les chasser.

La vie à Bristol…_ La faute de mon père. Ma faute._

De derrière la porte, le premier gémissement s'éleva, clair mais sauvage, typiquement celui d'une femme en chaleur. Plus un grognement rauque. N'en pouvant déjà plus, Ethan s'assit à une chaise, se massant les tempes, et se servit un flacon de vin. Mais avant même avoir eu le temps de le déguster, on tambourina fermement à l'entrée, un étage plus bas.

Le personnel absent aujourd'hui, c'était donc à lui d'y aller.

_ J'arrive… grommela-t-il, dévalant les escaliers, jusqu'à parvenir à l'imposante porte en chêne servant d'entrée.

Ce fut à un officier de la Compagnie Anglaise des Indes Orientales à qui il fit face. Le costume, le teint brûlé par le soleil…

Celui-ci lui fit le salut militaire, avant de tirer une lettre de sous sa veste et de la lui confier.

_ A l'adresse de votre père. De la part de lord Swann.

_Son frère ? Que… ?_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu poser la moindre question, le soldat avait déjà tourné les talons et s'était enfoncé dans la rue bruineuse. Ethan referma lentement la porte, avant de contempler fixement la missive trempée entre ses mains. A la pensée de la face étrangement grave du messager, la curiosité le saisit, aussi l'ouvrit-il sèchement, et sans le moindre remord. _Mon seigneur père étant… occupé, c'est donc à moi, son fils et héritier, de m'occuper de ses affaires_, se justifia-t-il.

La lettre, assez brève, se découvrit sous ses yeux bleus, dont il déchiffra aisément les griffonnements tremblants.

_ Cher Abraham,_

_Je ne t'écris en rien pour te donner de mes nouvelles et suis navré de la dureté de mes mots. Je viendrais droit au fait : il y a maintenant deux semaines, Elizabeth a été enlevé par un équipage dangereux de pirates, dont le capitaine exige une somme haute de 50 000 livres, somme que je ne peux évidemment pas rassembler. _

_Je t'en conjure, au nom de notre fraternité, aide-nous, mon frère. Et vite, car le temps nous fait défaut._

_ Lord Weatherby Swann, Gouverneur de Port-Royal_

Ethan sourit doucement, remarquant à la signature l'accentuation de ses titres, sans doute pour rappeler à Abraham qu'il demeurait seul maître à bord. Il avait été un temps où les deux frères se querellaient pour le titre de Gouverneur – et au final, bien tous deux l'aient acquis, leur rivalité ne s'en était qu'épaissie. Ils s'aimaient pourtant, mais d'un amour fraternel peu commun.

Il lui fallait maintenant prévenir son père. Au nom d'Elizabeth, cette cousine qu'il avait si peu connue.

Le jeune homme remonta les marches et frappa fermement à la porte de la chambre nuptiale, de derrière laquelle s'éteignirent les derniers cris de jouissance.

_ Plaît-il ? fit la voix étouffée de son père. Est-ce toi, Ethan ?

_ Oui. Vous avez reçu une missive, père. De votre frère.

Un bref silence.

_ Que mon frère aille au diable !

Alice gémit, sûrement sous des attouchements intimes.

_ C'est au sujet de sa fille, Elizabeth Swann. Elle est tenue en otage par des pirates et votre frère vous demande de l'aider à contribuer à une rançon haute de 50 000 livres.

_ … Je viens. Alice, rhabillez-vous.

.

.

_Harvey Campbell_

_17 ans_

_Fils légitime de lord Garrett Campbell et de lady Alice Campbell_

_Demi-frère de Richard Campbell_

_Avait-il beau être le fils aimé, le garçon chanceux et séduisant que tous désiraient ou jalousaient, il n'en demeurait pas moins profondément envieux de son frère._

Les doigts de son père caressèrent son menton hérissé de quelques poils blancs comme neige, comme souvent lorsque il réfléchissait.

_ 20 000 livres ? répéta-t-il lentement. Bien entendu que nous possédons cette somme, mais… Quel profit en tirerais-je donc ?

A ses côtés, étendu élégamment dans un fauteuil brodé de velours rouge, Cutler Beckett, nommé depuis peu lord, lui offrit son sourire le plus mielleux. Agé de trente ans, il était jeune et pourtant déjà éminent membre de la Compagnie Anglaise des Indes Orientales, dont on s'attendait à tout instant qu'il prenne la tête. Cet homme était puissant, influent, et l'intelligence même. Harvey, debout non loin de lord Garrett, ignorait encore pourquoi il se mêlait des affaires des Swann.

Installé entre eux, lord Abraham Swann semblait assez confiant.

_ Votre profit, susurra lord Beckett, ne sera autre que la gouvernance de cette charmante ville qu'est Bristol.

Aussitôt, les yeux froids de lord Garrett étincelèrent comme des joyaux.

Harvey sentit l'amertume le gagner. Beckett avait touché juste, car la seule faiblesse de son père, pourtant un tacticien de légende au sang-froid inébranlable, n'était autre que celle-ci. Un demi-siècle plus tôt, Swann, Mason et Campbell en étaient venus aux mains au sujet de la domination de la ville britannique, et c'était seulement par un coup de chance que lord Tyron, père de Weatherby et Abraham, avait remporté ces conflits. Aussi lord Garrett ferait-il n'importe quoi pour récupérer la dirigeance de Bristol qui, selon lui, lui revenait de droit.

Lord Abraham tressaillit.

_ Mais…

Cutler le dévisagea à son tour.

_ Et vous-même deviendrez Gouverneur de Port-Royal.

Les yeux du Swann s'agrandirent démesurément, emplis de stupeur.

_ Weatherby…

_ Votre frère s'est endetté grandement auprès de vous-même et de la Couronne, le coupa l'envoyé de la Compagnie des Indes, d'un ton patient, comme on reprend un enfant idiot. Il ne mérite donc plus ce titre. Elizabeth Swann épousera votre fils, et nous aurons là un beau mariage.

Lord Abraham inclina enfin la tête, et Harvey se sentit écoeuré par tant de servitude.

_ Quant à vous, lord Campbell, il vous faudra, pour acquérir Bristol, rendre de précieux services à la Compagnie des Indes. La famille Mason cherche elle-même la gouvernance de cette ville, et si vous ne nous servez pas loyalement, elle l'aura.

Un sourire acide étira lentement les lèvres du père d'Harvey, alors que celui-ci, d'indignation face à de tels propos, rétracta les yeux. _Il nous accule et nous pousse à nous asservir à son autorité. Sale serpent… Ton coup est bien calculé._

_ Ainsi, vous désirez nous voir nous battre entre nous comme des chiens errants des rues. Diviser pour mieux régner est donc votre stratégie… Soit.

_ J'en suis heureux, sourit Beckett. La Compagnie des Indes en tiendra rigueur. Lord Swann, lord Campbell, vous devrez avoir réuni la somme empruntée dans trois jours, délais où nous embarquerons. Je dois moi-même m'en retourner à Port-Royal, régler quelques… affaires.

Sitôt s'être tu, il tendit son verre, qu'une servante se hâta de remplir. Portant le breuvage à ses lèvres, il souffla :

_ Hum, délicieux ce vin… Mes compliments, lord Campbell.

Le compliment ne sembla pas monter à la tête du vieil homme qui, ne le lâchant pas de son regard fixe et sévère, dit enfin :

_ Je ne vous suivrais malheureusement pas aux Caraïbes, lord Beckett. Mon vieil âge m'en empêche et je dois être présents aux noces de ma nièce bien-aimée avec lord Mason. Mon épouse et mes deux fils me représenteront, avec, je l'espère, honneur.

Articulant cela, il couva Harvey d'un œil où luisait une menace silencieuse. Son fils, retenant un soupir, inclina légèrement la tête, signalant son accord. _Et dans quel pétrin me suis-je lancé, rappelez-le moi ?_

Aussi, prenant une grande inspiration, s'avança-t-il d'un pas vers Cutler.

_ Lord Beckett, je souhaite intégrer la Compagnie des Indes. Sous vos ordres.

Son interlocuteur ne parut pas le moins du moindre surpris. Ses yeux braqués sur le contenu de son verre, il haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

_ Bien, Harvey. Vous quitterez Bristol vêtu de l'uniforme.

Le jeune homme s'inclina.

_ Je vous remercie, mylord. Puis-je disposer ?

_ Vous le pouvez.

Il ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois, quittant le salon, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

L'attendant au pied de l'escalier de la grande demeure Campbell, Rich, son demi-frère bâtard, et Maud, sa tendre cousine, blêmirent à son expression. Harvey choisit d'ignorer la vue de leurs doigts entrelacés, ou des lèvres de Rich un peu trop proches de la nuque fragile de la jeune fille de quinze ans.

Car en Angleterre, l'amour entre bâtards et femmes nobles étaient strictement interdits. Et châtiés de pendaison. Aussi leur relation, ancienne d'un an, où s'étaient mêlées réelle affection et passion charnelle, demeurait-elle confidentielle aux yeux de tous.

_ Que se passe-t-il ? souffla Maud, avec inquiétude.

Le jeune homme s'assit sur l'une des marches, et mit un certain temps à répondre. Devinant d'avance ce qu'il allait annoncer, les deux amants échangèrent une œillade affolée. Puis la sentence s'abattit, impitoyable. Mais prévisible.

_ Maud, ton mariage avec lord Mason est accéléré. Rich, moi-même et Mère, nous partons dans trois jours à Port-Royal, aux côtés de Cutler Beckett et la famille Swann, et cela pour un bon bout de temps. Quant à moi, Père m'a forcé à m'engager sous le commandement de Beckett, et avec pour témoins les hommes les plus influents de tout Bristol.

La peau de ses paumes s'ouvrit sous l'assaut féroce de ses ongles, et il étouffa l'écorchure avec un foulard. D'un œil aussi noir que l'étaient ses pensées, il regarda Rich et Maud s'étreindre follement, jalousant profondément le bâtard pour ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu acquérir chez ses nombres conquêtes.

_L'amour._

_Ouais, c'est comme ça que ça s'appelle._

.

.

_Maud Campbell_

_15 ans_

_Nièce de lord Garrett Campbell_

_Fiancée à lord Edward Mason_

_Amante de Richard Campbell_

_Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi fallait-il que l'homme qu'elle aimait s'en aille au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui ? On appelait cela l'ironie du sort._

Il y eut un délai de trois jours.

Au soir du premier, Rich et Maud disparurent. Le bâtard avait payé une chambre d'hôtel, où ils passèrent les deux suivants à s'amuser et faire l'amour. Ces derniers instants de liberté qu'ils passaient ensemble – avant que leurs étreintes ne deviennent de la pure adultère – furent tout simplement merveilleux.

_ Maud…

Rich se contracta contre elle, alors qu'ils jouissaient d'un même accord. La jeune fille poussa un cri d'extase, avant de retomber contre les draps humides de leur couche. Ils demeurèrent quelques instants parfaitement silencieux, étreints, écoutant le cœur de l'une et de l'autre reprendre un rythme normal. Le jeune homme appuya ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_ Je t'aime… souffla-t-elle, et c'était vrai.

Elle l'avait aimé, et cela depuis le premier jour. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser partir, comme elle ne voulait pas s'abandonner à Edward Mason.

Et pourtant, elle le dû.

Trois jours plus tard, au milieu du port de Penzance, serrée dans une robe noire comme l'encre, Maud refoula des larmes de pure détresse, le regardant la saluer sobrement, avant de s'enfoncer dans les entrailles du _Goéland_. Harvey et sa mère, lord Beckett, puis lord Swann, son épouse et ses enfants, ne tardèrent pas à l'y suivre. Les adieux furent froids, nul ne faisait réellement attention à eux. On débarqua.

Et lorsque les voiles blanches du navire eurent disparu à l'horizon, lord Garrett lui intima de le suivre au sein de la calèche qui les rameneraient tous deux à Bristol.

.

.

**Bon. Voilà. **

**Médiocre ce chapitre, je sais. M'en voulez pas, il est essentiel pour l'intrigue. Et mes OC seront approfondis au fil de l'histoire, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça.**

**Revieeeeeews, please ? J'en ai vraiment, vraiment besoin.**

**A plus.**

**Celra205**


	3. I want to survive

**Hello tout le monde ! On revient donc à Jack et Lizzie. A mes 42 lecteurs, je ne mords pas, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez ou pas, ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, please.**

**Bonne lecture.**

.

.

_Jack Sparrow_

_31 ans_

_Flibustier des Caraïbes_

_Capitaine mutiné du Black Pearl_

_Prisonnier des cachots de Barbossa_

_Des jours qu'il rageait et, fait exceptionnel, aucune tentative d'évasion aboutie._

_ S'lut Jack ! On t'apporte d'la compagnie !

_De la compagnie ?_ Dans l'ombre, la silhouette de la fille traînée par Pintel et Ragetti n'était perceptible que par la blancheur angélique de sa robe, toutefois peinturlurée par endroits de larges tâches sombres. _Du sang ?_ Possible, Barbossa ne brillait pas vraiment pour son indulgence, et les petits anges eux-mêmes ne devaient pas trouver grande faveur aux yeux de ce grand diable. Plus par mécanisme que réelle crainte, Jack agita ses doigts bandés – pas cassés. _Déjà ça._

Il reporta son attention sur les deux guignols et leur prisonnière. Celle-ci fut jetée sans ménagements dans la cage face à celle de Sparrow, et, alors que la serrure en était verrouillée sous les affreux ricanements de ses geôliers, elle se jeta comme une furie contre les barreaux, grondant entre ses dents serrées d'une voix claire et expressive de son chagrin et de sa colère. Aucune peur, cependant. Cela attisa sa curiosité. Qui était-elle ?

_ Laissez-moi partir !

_ Quand l'capitaine l'voudra ! chantonna Ragetti, alors qu'ils remontaient l'escalier montant au pont, les laissant seuls.

Elle se laissa tomber sur les fesses et se recroquevilla dans un coin de son cachot, roulée en boule. Sparrow n'étant pas d'humeur à parler ce soir, il décida de remettre l'interrogatoire à demain, quand ils pourraient clairement se voir. Et alors que la respiration lourde et régulière de sa voisine l'avertissait de son sommeil, lui-même ne parvint pas à se rendormir.

Deux semaines qu'il était retenu dans ce trou, deux semaines qu'il s'était fait capturer comme un bleu par Barbossa, deux semaines que, malgré ses apparences nonchalantes, il rageait encore de cette humiliation. Ç'avait été à Tortuga, où il cherchait alors à reconquérir le cœur de Scarlett, et donc les portes de son lit, mais son fidèle rival avait fait interruption sur l'île, où il avait alors logé une balle dans la tête de la rousse, assommé Jack, qui s'était alors retrouvé embarqué dans cette galère… Le bon côté des choses, c'était qu'il avait retrouvé le Pearl, était nourri, logé – enfin, « logé » était un grand mot – le mauvais, qu'il risquait de périr à tout moment ou finir ses jours dans ce trou pourri.

Le reste de la nuit, il somnola, entre rêves et réalité, regrettant amèrement le confort d'un vrai lit, la brûlure de l'alcool au fond de sa gorge et de ses poumons, ses étreintes passionnées avec Angelica.

Le matin vint, et avec lui Barbossa.

Jack perçut d'abord sa démarche lourde et chancelante frappant durement les marches grinçantes, et trouva, comme toujours, le son profondément désagréable. Jack le singe caracola, jusqu'à s'accrocher aux barreaux de la cage de Sparrow et lui siffler méchamment au visage, tirant une grimace au flibustier. Décidément, il exécrait ce macaque…

Sa voisine gémit, avant d'extirper son visage de ses bras, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré. Elle n'émit plus un son, mais ses yeux s'emplirent d'horreur à la vue du « capitaine » du Black Pearl. Jolie, le teint clair et les cheveux d'or sombre épars, elle était vêtue d'une robe en lambeaux et avait le visage et les bras couverts de marques de coups. La logique proposait qu'elle avait sans doute résistée et s'était vue en retour battue jusqu'au sang. Seulement, elle ne semblait pas souffrir de traumatisme réel, ce qui laissait à Sparrow supposer qu'elle n'avait pas assisté aux « conséquences » de la Malédiction rongeant depuis cinq années cet équipage. Elle n'avait pas vu leur chair et leurs visages fondre sur des os blancs et clinquetants sous la lune, ne les avait pas vus être poignardés sans ciller, ne les avait pas vus avancer sous l'eau comme une armée d'énormes insectes rampants, puis fendre la surface et tailler, _tuer_.

Elle n'avait pas vu ce que Jack avait vu, il le savait. Il ne souhaitait ça à personne.

_ Bien le bonjour Jack, Miss Swann, railla Barbossa, s'arrêtant derrière son singe.

Devant leur silence à tous deux, il continua sur un ton enjoué :

_ Vous arborez des mines bien moroses, tous les deux. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ?

_ Aussi merveilleuse que peuvent l'offrir mes cachots, bougonna Jack.

Les yeux pâles de son rival se plissèrent, toute trace de moquerie s'en dissipant d'un coup, et le flibustier sut qu'il avait touché juste.

_ Les miens de cachots, ne l'oublie pas Jack, _ou il t'en coûtera_, gronda-t-il.

Jack haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

_ Et avec quoi donc vas-tu me menacer, Hector ? Je n'ai plus rien à perdre, tu le sais. Et le Pearl est _mien_.

_ Ah oui ?

Un sourire dément fendit les lèvres craquelées du grand diable, comme ses doigts trouvaient la voie de sa ceinture. En un éclair, son pistolet fut dégainé et pointé en direction de la fillette, qui tressaillit violemment. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas un mouvement de recul, et aucune larme ne perla à ses yeux. Elle pinça juste les lèvres, plus silencieuse et immobile qu'une statue de sel. _De la bravoure_, lui accorda Jack. Mais se montrer brave la sauverait-t-elle des foudres d'Hector Barbossa ?

_ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas voir les gens souffrir sérieusement de ta faute, encore moins sous tes yeux et que la victime en question soit une morveuse de quinze ans.

Il arqua légèrement le dos, se penchant vers Jack comme pour lui faire une confidence, son arme toutefois encore dirigée vers la jeunette.

_ Je vais la cribler de balles, chuchota-t-il, lentement, douloureusement, des pieds jusqu'à la gorge, et elle aura si mal qu'elle me léchera les pieds juste pour que je l'achève, et elle hurlera à pleins poumons, elle hurlera jusqu'à ce que sa gorge ne soit plus qu'une grande plaie. Et elle te haïra, parce que tout ça sera de ta faute à toi et non de celle d'un autre, elle te haïra si fort qu'elle te tuera cent fois du regard et que toi, quand elle mourra, auras sa fin atroce sur la conscience. As-tu envie d'assister à ceci, Jack ? Simplement parce que tu m'aurais défié, as-tu envie de la voir subir une telle chose, _en ton nom ?_

Jack demeura parfaitement impassible, bien que mourant d'envie de lui grogner d'arrêter ça. Certes, cette fille, il ne la connaissait pas assez pour se faire du souci pour elle, mais… Sparrow était un pacifique, et cela depuis toujours, aussi évitait-il les combats et exécrait de voir les gens souffrir sérieusement en son nom. Alors sous ses yeux, et une gamine qui n'avait rien demandé… Il en était ainsi, sans doute une de ses plus grandes faiblesses.

Ce fut la fille en personne qui défendit sa propre cause. Ses yeux étaient durs, sa bouche tordue en un mauvais sourire. _Vengeance_, hurlait son expression.

_ Vous avez oublié de signaler à votre _ami_, Capitaine Barbossa, ce simple détail que je suis votre otage et que vous n'avez donc pas ce droit de torture sur moi, et encore moins celui de vie ou de mort.

Le « capitaine » ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais ses prunelles, elles, dévisagèrent avec colère la détenue.

_ N'oubliez pas, Miss Swann, le viol, feula-t-il. Cela fait longtemps que mes hommes n'ont pas touché de femme, et il me suffira de claquer les doigts pour qu'ils soient des dizaines et des dizaines à vous baiser des nuits durant jusqu'à la remise de la rançon.

_ Et être baisée par des squelettes n'est pas chose très agréable, marmonna pour lui-même Sparrow, avant qu'il ne se fasse fusiller du regard par Hector.

_Ah, ainsi il désire donc garder la surprise pour plus tard._

La fille ne l'avait apparemment pas entendu, car elle soutint les menaces de Barbossa sans ciller.

_ Mais vous ne le ferez pas, Capitaine Barbossa. Mon pucelage intact vaut à lui seul une montagne d'or et vous le savez.

Elle-même n'en semblait pas réellement convaincue, mais _or_ suffit à lui seul raviser le « capitaine » du Pearl. Après une brève hésitation, il abaissa son arme et s'extirpa d'un pas rageur et bruyant hors de l'étage des cages, aussitôt suivi de Jack le singe.

Sparrow dévisagea longuement sa voisine, qui lui retourna un regard interrogatif.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? le dévança-t-elle.

Il sourit largement, d'un sourire où étincela sa dent en or.

_ Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Et vous, ma jolie ?

La fille fronça les sourcils dans une moue adorable. Pour un peu, Jack aurait eu envie de l'embrasser – mais il imaginait alors aisément son père dire, jouant avec une lenteur menaçante avec son pistolet_ « Jacky, s'il y a bien une chose sur laquelle ta mère et moi étions d'accord, c'est qu'on ne fait pas du charme aux fillettes de quinze ans. »_

_Dommage. C'est un beau morceau, _songea-t-il.

_ Elizabeth Swann. Mais… pourquoi « capitaine » ? Vous n'avez pas de navire, à ce que je vois.

Le flibustier rit doucement.

_ Détrompe-toi, Lizzie, ce bâteau dans lequel nous sommes _si élégamment_ reçus est _mien_.

_ Vous êtes donc le Capitaine du Black Pearl, répéta-t-elle songeusement, après avoir cillé à l'entente de son surnom et du soudain tutoyement. Pourquoi vous trouvez-vous aux fers ? Barbossa vous aurait…

_ Une mutinerie, ma belle. C'est comme ça qu'on appelle ce moment _très désagréable _on l'on te jette par-dessus bord et où tu dois nager jusqu'à l'île la plus proche, sous les moqueries de tout un équipage. Rajoute à ça la possibilité d'attaques de requins ou d'autres prédateurs des mers, rajoute à ça la faim, la soif, la peur et les blessures, et tu y es.

Jusque-là dans une position allongée mais dressée sur ses coudes, Elizabeth se releva en tailleur, comme prise d'un intérêt soudain à leur conversation, et cala son dos contre le bois du mur. Au rythme des vagues secouant le navire, de l'eau salée survenait d'une large fente et trempait le bas de sa robe, lui arrachant des soupirs découragés.

_ Mais, si vous avez été abandonné sur une île, pour quelle raison vous trouvez-vous ici ? demanda-t-elle encore.

_ Ça va faire cinq ans, Lizzie. Même si ça m'écorche la langue de l'avouer, j'ai été à nouveau capturé il y a exactement deux semaines par ce cher Hector Barbossa.

_ Je vois…

Le silence retomba et pourtant, ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

_ Tu viens de ce navire qu'ils ont attaqué cette nuit ?

Elle serra brutalement les dents, comme pour étouffer un sanglot.

_ … oui… ils ont tué tout le monde, même Groves, _même James_… j'aurais subi le même sort si je n'avais eu quelconque valeur.

_ Et quelle est-elle ?

_ Je suis la fille unique du Gouverneur de Port-Royal, murmura-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

Sparrow se laissa aller en arrière et rabattit son tricorne sur ses yeux, tandis qu'Elizabeth, se taisant, se recroquevillait à son tour dans une position phoetale. La véritable horreur ne tarderait pas à tomber, aussi était-il préférable de prendre du bon temps avant de l'affronter.

.

.

_Lady Elizabeth Swann_

_15 ans_

_Fille du Gouverneur Weatherby Swann_

_Otage et prisonnière des cachots de Barbossa_

_Jamais n'avait-elle été aussi sévèrement châtiée de quelques mots lancés sans réfléchir._

De l'insolence d'Elizabeth, Barbossa les sanctionna d'un bien cruel châtiment : la privation. Privation de quoi ? Privation de tout, nourriture, eau, besoins naturels, tout, privation d'absolument tout. Au tout début, elle avait haussé les épaules, se disant que ceci ne vaudrait rien à côté de la peur incessante et du deuil, et pourtant… De même qu'en les tenant affaiblis, affamés, les pirates s'assuraient de leur incapacité totale à l'évasion.

Le traitement qu'on leur infligeait était tout simplement la plus grande indifférence. S'il y avait visite, ce n'était que pour s'assurer qu'ils ne soient pas en train de formater quelque plan d'échappatoire. Mais comment ? Ils se parlaient à peine… La dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de causer, il lui avait simplement recommandé d'économiser sa salive pour les jours à venir. Depuis, il restait dans son coin, à roupiller, son tricorne rabattu sur les yeux le jour durant, se mettant à triturer sa bague dès la nuit tombée, murmurant de l'espagnol rapide et saccadé.

Au fil du temps, Elizabeth finit par en conclure que Jack Sparrow était un pirate au comportement étrange mais attachant.

Elle-même passait ses journées recroquevillée au fond de sa cage, son corps et son esprit tous entiers criant famine, baignant dans une mare d'eau salée qui trempait ses lambeaux de robe et brunissait sa tignasse emmêlée. Si elle revenait un jour à Port-Royal dans un tel état, que dirait donc Mrs Hunthon, sa gouvernante attitrée ? Elizabeth sourit à cette pensée, avant de passer à autre chose : son père. Comment réagirait-t-il à l'annonce de sa détention ? Se mettrait-il en colère ou pleurerait-t-il ? Demeurerait-il de marbre ? S'endetterait-il gravement auprès de la Couronne ou de sa famille, ou bien au contraire soupirerait-il que sa fille était dans tous les cas déjà morte ?

Une question qui la hantait.

Allait-il l'abandonner à son sort ?

Et puis, un jour, elle cessa d'y penser.

Elle avait faim, soif, tellement faim et soif qu'elle en oubliait parfois jusqu'à son nom.

Et avec le manque vint inévitablement la fièvre.

Les cauchemars sans fin. Le délire. La brûlure puis le gel.

_Survivre._

Seul ce mot avait un sens au fin fond de cet enfer. Comme gravé au fer rouge au plus profond d'elle. La seule chose lui permettant de rester un minimum éveillée, de sentir l'humidité de la mer la bordant toute entière, ses entrailles gémissantes, sa gorge incendiée, d'entendre les rires obscènes des pirates sur le pont, peut-être tout près, peut-être autour d'elle, de voir l'obscurité et au cœur de celle-ci, la forme assoupie de Jack, peut-être juste un instant.

Puis elle replongeait.

Tombait. Se noyait dans une réalité qui n'en était pas une.

Il y avait des choses auxquelles elle assistait et qui étaient totalement inexplicables, d'autres qui, au contraire, s'enchaînaient en son cerveau sous la forme de souvenirs, d'images.

_Une ville animée de rires et de couleurs. De ravissantes jeunes filles aux cheveux fleuris. De beaux garçons souriant avec malice. Des enfants courant et jouant ici et là. Des soldats aux perruques aussi blanches que leur peau. Quelques ivrognes, quelques putes, mais rien de méchant. _

_La ville où tout a commencé. Celle où tout s'est éteint, aussi._

_Bristol._

Il fallait… quoi, déjà ? Elle retomba au sol, la douleur inouïe la poussant à chercher à partir, à quitter pour toujours ce monde.

A mourir.

_Un beau manoir aux portes rouges. Juste devant, une fillette est assise dans l'herbe, une moue se peignant sur ses traits arrondis par l'enfance._

__ Lizzie !_

Lizzie. _Lizzie_. Il n'y avait que sa mère pour l'appeler ainsi. Et cet homme, son voisin… Elle ne se souvient plus de son nom, elle s'en moque. Peut-être. Elle ne sait plus. La faim, la soif, c'est tout ce qui compte. Parce que c'est ce qui mettra terme à tout.

__ Lizzie, où étais-tu passée ? Je me suis fait du souci pour toi, tu sais…_

_Une femme se penche sur l'épaule de la petite fille. Elle des cheveux longs et blonds, comme des fils d'or. Elle est belle._

__ Qu'est-ce que tu dessines, ma Lizzie ? Oh, mais c'est très joli ! Tu devrais nous en montrer plus souvent, à ton père et moi._

_Sur sa feuille, un croquis griffonné à la hâte. Mais un beau croquis. C'est un homme qui marche dans les rues de Bristol. Un pirate. Il a une allure hispanique, ses cheveux sont longs et tressés, sa démarche légèrement chancelante, et à ses doigts scintillent un anneau et une bague d'émeraude._

Elle pleure. Gémit. Hurle. Se tourne. Se retourne. Frappe de ses poings le sol. Se cogne aux barreaux. Déchire ses manches. Se griffe les avant-bras jusqu'au sang. Se mord la langue. S'évanouit. S'éveille. Parle pour rien dire. En anglais, un peu en français aussi.

Elle ne sait plus. Tout a perdu son sens.

Sauf la mort, la mort qui demeure éternellement sa meilleure amie, et qui semble prête à l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

_L'enfant sourit d'un air penaud._

__ Mais Maman… Naomi a dit que ce n'est pas joli. Elle dit que dessiner un pirate porte malheur._

_Sa mère se contente de lui ébouriffer chaleureusement les cheveux._

__ Et toi, tu devrais écouter ta cousine moins souvent. Ton dessin est très beau, tu sais. Il n'y a rien à regretter, Lizzie._

_La dénommée Lizzie plonge dans les bras de sa mère. Malheureusement, l'œuvre échappe à ses doigts et se trouve emportée par le vent. Dédaignant les pleurs de la fillette et ses vaines tentatives pour la rattraper, elle s'élève au-dessus des toits pastel et est noyée par l'azur du ciel._

Elle hurle. Un froid glacial mord sa peau et elle réalise à quel point elle ne veut pas mourir.

Jamais.

_Le visage de Lizzie est noyé de larmes, alors qu'elle tend désespérément la main vers les cieux, espérant sans doute qu'ils lui rendent son précieux croquis._

_C'est sa mère qui la prend par l'épaule et l'entraîne à l'intérieur du manoir à la porte rouge._

__ Allez viens, ma Lizzie adorée… _

_Elle la borde gentiment, maintenant._

__ Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ? Tu en dessineras d'autres, plus beaux…_

Pas mourir. Pas mourir. Pas mourir. Pas mourir.

Non. Pas ça.

Pas comme sa mère.

Elle. Ne. Veut. Pas. Mourir.

Ses dents s'entrechoquent. Elle a froid, si froid…

Autour d'elle, on continuait à rire.

_Non._

_Survivre. Survivre à tout prix._

_ Hé les gars, l'princesse est en train de clamser !

Les ricanements se taisent, les uns après les autres, pour laisser place à un brouhaha affolé.

Elle s'en moque.

Il y a du sang. Partout. Du sang.

Elle hurle.

_Je saigne. _

Le sang colle à ses doigts.

_Je saigne._

Les murs en sont couverts.

_Je saigne._

Sa peau aussi.

_Je saigne._

Il envahit sa bouche.

_Je saigne._

L'étouffe.

_Je saigne._

Il roule sur ses joues.

_Je saigne._

Comme des larmes.

_Je saigne._

Tant, tant.

_Je saigne._

Elle va mourir.

_Je _

Elle meurt.

.

.

_Jack Sparrow_

_31 ans_

_Flibustier des Caraïbes_

_Capitaine mutiné du Black Pearl_

_Prisonnier des cachots de Barbossa_

_Il avait être un vrai gentleman, capable de compassion ou d'affection, il demeurait qu'en aucun cas il n'aurait échangé sa place avec celle d'Elizabeth Swann._

_ Bordel, bordel, elle a clasmé, disaient-ils avec épouvante, les uns aux autres.

Car Barbossa l'ignorait encore.

Jack aurait dû, de leur peur, tirer large satisfaction. Pourtant, il ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'une grande lassitude. Ainsi, la Lizzie était morte.

Cela faisait huit jours que la moindre source de nourriture ou la moindre goutte d'eau leur était allégremment refusée. Aucun d'eux n'avaient causé depuis le premier matin, afin de tenir le plus longtemps possible. La morveuse, de nature fragile, était rapidement tombée malade, et s'était mise du matin au soir à délirer, puis à sangloter pour pousser des hurlements stridents ou bien de longues supplications en français. Les pirates du navire trouvaient ça drôle aussi ne ronchonnaient-ils pas à venir assister à sa torture, se moquant copieusement sur le compte de l'adolescente mourante.

Et elle avait fini par mourir. Voilà.

Jack ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver ça triste comme fin pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

Le Pearl avait accosté à une île des Caraïbes, aussi Barbossa avait-il trouvé bon de s'absenter trois jours durant, donnant à ses hommes seule instruction de ne _pas s'occuper des prisonniers._ Et voilà qu'au soir-même du départ de leur « capitaine », ils désobéissaient.

On tira le cadavre de la fille hors de sa cage, assez proche de Jack pour qu'il se redresse lentement et l'examine avec soin. La pénurie l'avait suffisamment affaibli pour qu'en huit jours, il ne tente aucun de ses dix plans d'évasion confectionnés dans un coin de sa tête.

Et il remarqua ce que les autres crétins ne pouvaient remarquer.

_ Elle respire encore, fit calmement remarquer Sparrow. Libérez-moi de ce trou et je vous la ressusciterais.

Pintel et Ragetti échangèrent un bref regard avec le reste de l'équipage, puis fusèrent déverrouiller sa cellule. Le flibustier espagnol tituba et dû s'aider des murs pour parvenir jusqu'à Elizabeth, qui blêmissait à vue d'œil – du moins, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Il tendit la main.

_ Un couteau, quelque chose de tranchant. _Vite_, pressa-t-il.

Le grand noir – il avait oublié son nom – lui confia sa dague, avec laquelle Jack s'empressa de trancher le corsage de bout en bout, ce corsage qui pressait tant la poitrine de la demoiselle qu'il l'empêchait de souffler. Le corps de la jeune fille fut secoué d'un soubresaut, avalant déjà de grandes goulées d'air. Mais pour la réanimer, c'était bien loin d'être suffisant.

_ Transportez-la rapidement jusqu'au pont.

Il avait pris naturellement un ton de commandement, de capitaine. Suivant le cortège qui traînait le corps de la prisonnière, Jack se cala sur les épaules de Pintel et Ragetti, afin de grimper plus vite les marches le menant au-dehors. L'air salé le frappa de plein fouet et un sourire gigantesque fendit son visage. _Dieu que la mer, la liberté m'a manqué… _

Il n'en oublia pas pour autant la fille.

Sans attendre, Jack fit mine aux autres de s'écarter, se saisit d'un bac rempli d'eau fraîche, afin d'en déverser le contenu sur le crâne d'Elizabeth.

Il n'y eut tout d'abord aucune réaction puis, après deux ou trois secondes d'attente, l'adolescente redressa le buste, les yeux écarquillés, pour cracher en quantité de l'eau sur le parquet. Une toux la secoua, violente, alors qu'elle marmonnait en boucle « Faim… j'ai faim… faim… faim… »

C'est alors que Sparrow remarqua à quel point elle avait changé ces derniers temps. Plus aucune allure aristocratique, dès maintenant elle ressemblait à l'une de ces filles paumées de Tortuga, qui ne sait plus quoi faire d'autre de sa vie que boire, baiser, faire la fête. Vêtue de guenilles crasseuses, elle était très pâle, puait le chien, et ses membres s'étaient faits squelettiques, comme prêts à se briser d'un moment à l'autre. Ses joues s'étaient creusées et elle n'avait plus que pour cheveux une masse informe de fils noirs lui tombant sur les yeux et les épaules. C'était là une autre personne que l'insolente poupée du premier matin.

Elle n'avait que quinze ans. C'était une fillette perdue dans des rêves sucrées, qui se retrouvait plongée au cœur de la sauvagerie de la vie.

Un pirate lui lança une pomme. Les yeux mornes d'Elizabeth s'agrandirent démesurément devant cette vision paradisiaque, avant de se précipiter dessus. Jack reçut le même présent il s'éloigna, pour y croquer à pleines dents. Ça aussi, ça lui avait manqué. Manquerait plus que du rhum et l'instant serait absolument parfait.

_ Merci Jack… lui marmonna Pintel, sur le point de tous les deux les ramener à leurs cages.

_ Si tu veux vraiment me remercier, bougonna Sparrow, nourris-nous à l'insu de Barbossa. Chaque jour. Sinon, quand je serais de nouveau libre, tu en pâtiras.

Le pirate prit peur et se mit à baragouiner et hocher la tête en rythme. Jack sourit.

_ Alors nous sommes d'accord…

Revigoré par la nourriture et cette maigre victoire, il laissa la Lizzie s'appuyer sur son épaule, alors qu'ils rescendaient à l'étage des cages. Pas la peine de chercher à fuir cette bande d'immortels enragés, ils n'étaient absolument pas prêts pour ça. Sparrow sirota une gorgée d'eau, avant de passer la gourde à moitié vide, substituée à Pintel, à sa compagne d'infortune.

_ Quand… murmura-t-elle, après s'être à son tour rassasiée, et il lui prêta son attention complète. Quand nous évaderons-nous de ce putain de trou ?

Jack rit doucement à la vulgarité de la fillette. Il ne répondit cependant pas immédiatement, attendit le temps qu'on les ait verouillé à nouveau au fond de leurs cages et que le duo de clowns – Pintel et Ragetti, _évidemment_ – se soient éloignés, pour reprendre enfin, dans un souffle.

_ Ainsi donc Lizzie, tu désires m'aider à vaincre Barbossa et ses hommes et donc à reprendre les commandes du Pearl ?

Il lui retourna le sourire le plus éblouissant de son répertoire.

_ Voilà qui est _merveilleux_.

.

.

**Voilà, en espérant que vous avez aimé.**

**La scène du corsage vous rappellerait pas quelque chose ? Nan, sans blaaague...**

**Après coup, je trouve Pintel très OOC - dans les films, il n'a pas peur de Jack. Navrée, mais j'ai eu la flemme de corriger ce hic. **

**Reviews ?**

**A plus.**

**Celra205**


End file.
